


Broken

by JaciSerigala



Series: JelRay Drabbles [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: “there is warmth in their shards.”





	Broken

“there is warmth in their shards.”

They were broken, yes, but they weren’t unfixable. Maybe some scars were. Maybe some wounds ran a couple miles too deep. Maybe some tears couldn’t be ceased. But, when they lay in silence, when their eyes whispered all the words their hearts held for the other, when they loved every crack the other carried, the pain fell away, if just for a moment.

They loved.

They loved.

Oh, God, they loved so much that they were scared to stop.

As if they were a mirror to their own scars. As if they could burn away all the tear stains if they just loved enough. 

Some might say their love was unhealthy.

But it was strength.

And some days, it was the only strength they had.

They were broken, and love couldn’t be an adhesive for every piece of them that had been shattered, but if they just stuck together and loved… maybe they would be able to get through tomorrow alive.


End file.
